The Lost Mermaid
by MrsGoldenweek
Summary: Main story Saeki Teru dengan sedikit 'bumbu' berbeda di dalamnya. Happy reading minna-san  Mind RnR?


**Disclaimer : **Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side © Konami

**Warning :** OOC (maybe), AU (maybe too) Dan Miss Typo!

**Pairing :** Heroine And Saeki Teru

_Fic pertamaku di fandom ini. Sebagai informasi, di fic ini nama Heroine yang aku pake itu Kosaka Aya. Oke, talk less do more~ Hope you all like it. :)_

.

.

.

_As you stray your hands_

_All the way through my light hair_

_One simple touch of your hand_

_Makes my body shiver everywhere_

.

**The Lost Mermaid © Mrs Goldenweek**

Part 1 : Come Back

.

.

Perkenalkan namaku Kosaka Aya, seorang gadis sederhana dengan kulit putih bersih dan rambut coklat kemerah-merahan. Aku juga memiliki warna mata biru _shapirre_ bening seperti warna samudra di lautan sana. Bagiku ini bukan suatu keanehan karna selama ini aku selalu di kelilingi dengan teman-teman yang memiliki warna mata yang tak kalah uniknya dengan milikku. Pagi ini, aku baru saja menginjakkan kakiku kembali di kota Habataki. Dulu, dulu sekali, kira-kira 8 tahun yang lalu. Ketika aku masih menginjak usia 7 tahun, aku juga pernah mengunjungi kota ini. Yah tapi itu sudah sangat-sangat lama, yang masih aku ingat adalah aku dulu pernah tersesat dari otang tuaku di kota ini.

"Aya, nanti saja nostalgianya. Kamu masih harus membereskan barang-barangmu yang tersisa," samar-samar aku dapat mendengar suara Ibuku di sela-selaku mendengarkan deburan ombak yang bersaut-sautan.

Sensasi aroma garam laut yang khas, membuatku terjaga di tempatku untuk beberapa saat. Benar-benar tempat yang mengagumkan. "Ya, nanti aku menyusul!" sautku kemudian.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyisiri pesisir pantai habataki. Dinginnya air laut yang membasahi telapak kakiku membuatku sedikit bergidik. Maklum, ini baru minggu pertama di musim semi. Jadi air laut belum berubah sempurna menjadi hangat. Dari tempatku berdiri sekarang dapat terlihat sebuah _light house_ tua yang nampak agak suram. Ternyata rasa penasaranku memicu langkahku untuk menuju ke sana.

"Aya! Ayo cepat kembali!" Lagi-lagi suara Ibuku kembali terdengar, membuat langkahku terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pondok dekat dengan _light house_ yang ingin ku tuju tadi.

"Ayolah bu... Sebentar saja, _Please_?" pintaku dengan nada super memelas. Ibuku menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai ganti jawabannya. Ku kerutkan bibirku lemas, Ibuku benar-benar orang yang tegas.

Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat Ibu dan Ayahku berada. Namun mataku masih tetap melirik kearah light house yang jaraknya kurang lebih tinggal 3 meter dari tempatku berdiri ini. Sedikit lagi, andai saja Ibuku tadi tidak memanggil. Setidaknya aku pasti sudah menyentuh pintunya. Sekarang yang dapat kulihat hanya sebuah pondok dengan seorang pria yang sedang bergumam di ambang jendela.

_'Tunggu!'_ Pria berambut cream tadi itu, rasa-rasanya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana? Apa hanya perasaanku semata saja?

"Aya! Ayolah cepat," sentak Ibuku mengagetkanku dari lamunan.

"Iya, Iya,"

Langkah kakiku kembali berpacu menuju asal suara Ibuku. Aku kembali.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" samar-samar kudengar suara bertanya kepadaku, suara bocah anak laki-laki.

"Hey, kamu seorang duyung ya?" lagi-lagi bocah laki-laki itu bertanya padaku.

Aku tetap membisu, entah mengapa rasanya tenggorokanku begitu kering untuk mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata. Kuberanikan diri menatap bocah laki-laki yang sedang menanti jawabanku dengan antusias itu. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian dengan gerak perlahan, kugelengkan kepalaku sebangai ganti jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Oh, bukan. Karna kamu tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, jadi kukira kau seorang duyung," mataku mengerjab-ngerjab mendengar jawaban polosnya itu.

"Duyung?" ulangku tidak kalah polosnya.

"Um, kakekku selalu mendongengkannya sebelum aku tidur. Itu merupakan salah satu cerita favoriteku. Apa... Apa kau mau mendengarnya?" lagi-lagi bocah cilik itu bertanya padaku. Kali ini pertanyaannya lebih cenderung mengajak.

Diam, lagi-lagi tenggorokanku dilanda kekeringan massal yang membuatku kembali diam. Bocah laki-laki itu tetap memandangku dan menunggu jawabanku.

"Sudahlah, menunggu kamu memberikan jawaban itu sama saja seperti menunggu seekor siput lomba lari!" seburat telapak tangan berkulit coklat menggenggam pergelangan tanganku kuat. "Ayo ikut aku,"

"Ta-tapi, Tu-tunggu! Tunggu," akhirnya suaraku berhasil keluar walau kutau itu sudah terlambat.

-Skip Time-

"Apa pria itu akan menemukannya?" tanyaku antusias. Bocah laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum dan sedikit terkekeh mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Sekalipun, pria itu tidak menemukannya. Aku yang akan menggantikan pria itu mencarinya. Jadi sekarang kau angkat wajahmu," Kupandang wajah bocah laki-laki itu lekat-lekat. Baru kusadari, ternyata bocah itu lebih tinggi dari diriku. Dia membungkukan badannya dan mencium keningku.

"Dengan begitu, kita dapat bertemu kembali di pantai ini," bisik bocah laki-laki itu seraya mendorong tubuhku maju kearah kedua orang tuaku yang sedang menghawatirkan keberadaanku. Kubalikkan tubuhku hanya untuk melihat bocah itu sekali lagi, tapi yang kulihat hanya punggung dan gerakan larinya yang menjauhiku.

"Tunggu, Siapa namamu?"

_KRINGGGGGGGGG!_

Jam beker kamarku berdering membuat seluruh penghuni rumah terusik akan deringannya, tak terkecuali diriku sendiri. Kusimbakan poni rambutku yang sedikit basah akan keringat yang mengucur di keningku. Lalu perlahan tapi pasti ku menggosok-gosokan kedua mataku.

"Hanya mimpi," gumamku sendiri.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku mendapatkan mimpi yang sama, semenjak aku kembali di kota ini. Entah apa maksud dari mimpi itu sendiri. Kutatap jendela kaca, tempat masuknya cahaya matahari. Cahayanya menyilaukan dan hangat, cocok untuk menyambut hari pertama di sekolah yang baru. Setelah siap dengan seragam dan berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuaku, aku berangkat menuju Hanegasaki gakuen. Syukurlah, aku memulainya dengan berangkat pagi sekali.

_15 menit kemudian..._

"Nee... Kenapa aku malah tiba di sini?" gumamku sendiri, kulirikan kedua mataku ini hanya untuk menatap sekitar. Yang ada hanya pantai, pantai dan pantai. Dimana sekolahnya? Apa aku salah naik bus?

"Ya sudahlah... Ngomong-ngomong inikan pantai kemarin yang aku kunjungi," kembali kulangkahkan kakiku untuk sekedar melihat keadaan sekeliling dan berharap menemukan bus yang tepat untuk menuju Hanegasaki gakuen. Tapi yang kutemukan apa? Hanya sebuah pondok dan _light house_ yang letaknya berdekatan waktu itu. Kuputuskan untuk bertanya arah, pada seseorang yang tinggal di dalam pondok itu.

Aku sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kayu oak tua dan bersiap mengetuknya._ 'Ketuk, tidak, ketuk, tidak,' _gundahku sendiri.

_KLEKKK!_ - Kudapati pintu kayu itu terbuka lebar. Seorang pria berkulit kayu manis err... mungkin _tan_ lebih tepatnya, menatapku dengan sedikit _shock_ dengan kedua mata hazelnya. Pria yang waktu itu kulihat sedang bergumam di ambang jendela pondok ternyata.

"... Ack," gumamnya pelan.

_'Apa dia bilang?'_

"Ada perlu apa dengan cafe ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, Iya! Um, Aku... Aku tersesat!" jawabku.

Pria itu menatapku aneh, sebelah alisnya terangkat sempurna. "Jadi kamu bukan berasal dari sini?" tanya pria itu sekali lagi.

"Dulu waktu masih kecil, aku juga pernah kesini. Tapi sepertinya aku belum bisa menghafal jalannya..." jawabku lagi.

Lagi-lagi pria itu menatapku dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Sekarang kedua mata hazelnya bertaut sendu, mungkin lebih tepat dibilang kecewa. "Aku mengerti, bagaimana pun juga itu sudah sangat lama,"

"Eh,"

"Ah maaf, aku lelah harus tersenyum dari pagi hingga malam... Dan aku juga tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak," ucap pria itu lagi.

"..."

Pria itu tetap berdiri membisu di depanku, aku yang hanya bisa menatapnya juga tak kalah bisunya dengan pria itu. "Lalu kamu mau apa lagi?" lagi-lagi pria itu bertanya padaku, kali ini nadanya sudah mulai berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"Anoo... bisakah kamu menunjukan jalan menuju Hanegasaki gakuen?" pintaku dengan nada mulai memelas.

"Ahh, ya... Tapi nanti setelah aku membuang sampah-sampah ini, baru aku akan memberikanmu peta menuju halte terdekat," sejak kapan pria ini menggenggam dua kantong sampah yang ukurannya super _big size_ di genggaman tanganya. Apa mataku yang sudah mulai rabun atau pria ini bisa sulap. Sudahlah yang penting sekarang pria ini akan membantuku.

"Minggir, Aku tidak bisa membuang sampah-sampah ini jika kau terus menghalangi jalanku,"

"Eh! Ah! Maaf!" jawabku reflek.

_'Ucapannya sih biasa, tapi nada ucapannya dingin sekali. Ada apa dengannya? Kemana hilangnya sifat ramahnya yang tadi?'_ umpatku seraya menatap pria itu sedang melempar dua kantung sampah ke dalam bak pembuangan.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya pria itu kembali padaku dengan memberikan peta yang dia janjikan. "Semoga beruntung," gumamnya.

"Ah, ya terima kasih! Kalau begitu aku permisi,"

.

.

_15 menit kemudian..._

Aroma bunga sakura yang bermekaran sudah mulai tercium di hidungku, sangat khas. Ini juga menandakan bahwa Hanegasaki gakuen sudah dekat. Dan benar saja, aku mendapati sekolah itu berdiri tegak di sisi kiriku. Terlihat juga, banyak murid-murid baru yang sedang berbondong-bondong memasuki Hanegasaki gakuen. Aku belum terlambat.

Samar-samar terdengar suara pria yang sangat familier. "Ack!" aku menolehkan kepalaku menatap sumber suara itu.

Kudapati pria berambut cream dengan mata hazelnya menatapku _shock_. Seperti tak ingin diketahui keberadaannya. Tunggu, sepertinya pria di hadapanku ini sangat-sangat-sangat familier. Bukan, bukan familier lagi. Tapi benar-benar dia. Ya pria yang sedang _shock_ di hadapanku sekarang, adalah pria yang memberiku peta ketika kesasar tadi.

"Ah, Benar! Jadi, kamu juga murid sekolah?" tebakku seraya mengacungkan jari telunjukku padanya. Tingkahku yang terkesan 'norak' itu membuatnya mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ucapnya.

"Eh?" sebenarnya aku bingung dengan ucapannya itu. Kira-kira dia mau membicarakan apa denganku?

Dia membawaku menuju taman belakang Hanegasaki Gakuen. Disana sepi, sunyi, dan entah mengapa pikiranku melayang takut di'apa-apakan'. Langkahku terhenti mengikuti langkahnya yang juga mulai terhenti. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya sekedar untuk menatap wajahku. "Jadi... kamu juga masih kelas satu ya?" gumamnya kemudian.

"I-iya... Perkenalkan, namaku Kosaka Aya. Senang bertemu denganmu!" senyumku seraya menjabat tangannya yang kaku.

Iris hazel miliknya menyipit bingung dengan tingkahku. Lalu tak lama setelah nafas berat dia hembuskan, dia membalas jabatan tanganku dengan malas. "Aku Saeki, Saeki Teru. Masih kelas satu juga. Ngomong-ngomong, jangan salah sangka dengan arti namaku ini ya," ulasnya lebih lanjut.

"O-okay, Terima kasih sudah membantuku pagi ini. Aku baru pindah jadi-..." ucapanku terputus ketika cowok beriris hazel itu menatapku malas dan mulai kembali berkomentar. Panggil saja pria itu Saeki, Saeki-kun.

"Jangan ungkit kembali masalah pagi ini, aku ingin namaku tetap bersih,"

"Pagi ini?" ulangku dengan wajah super polos.

Saeki, memijit keningnya pelan. Sepertinya dia pusing berbicara denganku. "Itu, mengenai aku bekerja di cafe. Kau ingat nona pelupa?" kukerjab-kerjabkan iris biruku ini, berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Oooh... aku ingat! Jadi kamu ingin ak-..."

Ucapanku terputus ketika jari telunjuk Saeki mendarat sempurna di atas bibirku. "Ya, aku ingin kamu merahasiakannya! bisakan Ko-sa-ka?" ucapnya sedikit berbisik.

"Errr~ Kau bisa mengandalkanku Saeki-kun," balasku kemudian.

Dasar benar-benar orang aneh. Tadi pagi baik, eh mendadak dingin. Lalu sekarang dia jadi dingin akurat. Apa karna penampilannya yang sudah tidak seperti pegawai cafe? jadi dia mendadak berubah. Lagi-lagi iris hazel itu menyipitkan pancarannya. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau memikirkan apa?" tuduhnya cepat.

Tidak kusangka, Saeki bisa membaca isi pikiranku. Benar-benar pria aneh. "Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa," elakku cepat, tapi sepertinya Saeki masih tetap setia menatap setiap gerak gerikku. Membuatku tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Dan terima kasih sudah mau merahasiakannya,"

Saeki langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku yang masih membisu di tempat. Bagiku Saeki adalah tipikal cowok aneh yang mungkin punya kepribadian ganda. Tapi entahlah, siapa yang tau. Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri Hanegasaki gakuen, mencari ruang aula besar untuk mengikuti upacara siswa baru hari ini.

.

.

Seminggu pun berlalu, hari-hariku kujalani dengan baik di Hanegasaki gakuen. Inilah saatnya untuk menentukan kegiatan klub apa yang akan kuikuti nanti. Ada Baseball team yang mencari manager, klub atletik, klub cheers, komite disiplin, errr... Dan masih banyak lagi. Satu hal yang sudah pasti, aku tidak akan mengikuti klub yang berbau-bau olahraga. Aku ulangi, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGIKUTI KLUB YANG BERBAU-BAU OLAHRAGA (sengaja dicapslock dan diulang biar seru (?)). Dari kandungan Ibuku, aku memang tidak mempunyai bakat olahraga sedikit pun. Sungguh menyedihkan pikirku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub yang aku sukai.

"Kosaka, bisa kau tolong bereskan kanvas-kanvas itu?" samar-samar terdengar seorang senior memanggilku.

"Ok," sautku kemudian dengan singkatnya.

Dari panggilan seniorku tadi, sudah dapat dipastikan aku mengikuti klub kesenian. Karna tidak mungkin seorang atlet baseball memukul bola menggunakan kanvas. Lalu tidak mungkin juga klub atletik menggunakan kanvas sebagai palang berlari. Juga sungguh tidak mungkin klub cheers mengganti pom pom mereka dengan kanvas (pembicaraan macam apa ini?). Singkatnya aku mengikuti klub kesenian, dan sekarang aku sibuk membereskan kanvas-kanvas yang sudah penuh dengan goresan cat berwarna-warni.

_BRUKK!_

Entah datang dari mana, tiba-tiba seseorang berambut _blonde_ cerah menabrakku dan menjatuhkan semua kanvas yang sedang kubawa dengan susah payah. Sungguh sial memang. Tanpa ada hitungan detik, kubereskan kembali semua kanvas yang bertebaran bak kelopak mawar di padang bunga itu. "Nee~... maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf Aya-chan!" aku mengangkat wajahku, untuk sekedar menatap sang tersangka.

Aku menatap sang tersangka dengan mata melotot, takjub? Bukan, _shock_ lebih tepatnya. Benar-benar sial, aku bahkan sekarang tidak bisa membedakan laki-laki dan perempuan. Sebenarnya orang yang menabrakku ini laki-laki atau perempuan? Mata hijau limunnya menatapku bimbang. "Aya-chan~?" panggilnya mengagetkanku.

"Ah, maaf! um... siapa?"

"Christopher Weatherfield, senang bisa menatapmu dari dekat Aya-chan~!" kugosok-gosokkan daun telingaku berulang-ulang, berusaha untuk tidak salah dengar ucapannya barusan. Jadi dia laki-laki ya?

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau tau namaku errr~ Chris-kun?" kali ini aku bangkit berdiri seraya mengangkut kembali semua kanvas dari lantai.

"Aku menghafal nama seluruh gadis manis di sekolah ini lho, Aya-chan,"

"Eh? A-apa?" gumamku sendiri. Kugosok-gosokkan kembali, telingaku yang terasa agak gatal mendengarkan ucapan pria blondie itu. "Umm, ya aku percaya," aku geleng-gelengkan kepalaku berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk akan pria itu.

Langkahku kembali berpacu untuk menuju ruang penyimpanan hasil karya-karya seni anggota klub. Tapi si blondie, err... Maksudku Chris menghentikan langkahku lagi. Dia mengangkut setengah dari kanvas-kanvas yang kubawa dan tersenyum memandangku. "Aku bantu ya?"

"Terima kasih, Chris-kun,"

"Sama-sama, Aya-chan!" lagi-lagi dia tersenyum memandangku. Sejenak kupikir mungkin dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik, mungkin ya. Jadi lihat saja nanti.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pk 15:00 di Hanegasaki Gakuen, akhirnya waktu pulang pun tiba. Setelah selesai dengan semua kegiatan klub, aku memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Aku justru menghentikan langkahku, ketika seseorang memanggilku. Dari caranya memanggilku aku sudah tau kalau itu adalah dia.

"Aya-chan~ tunggu! Ayo kita pulang bareng," siapa lagi kalau bukan Chris yang memanggilku begitu?

"Ayo, tak masalah," jujur, bagiku memang tak masalah asalkan aku bisa tiba di rumah secepatnya.

Akhirnya aku dan Chris memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Di sepanjang perjalanan meninggalkan gedung sekolah, Chris banyak bercerita mengenai kegiatan klub hari ini. Menurutku dia cukup antusias dalam mengikuti klub, atau memang dia sangat antusias? Entahlah, aku kan belum mengenalnya. Jadi lebih baik ikuti saja arus pembicaraan ini. Nampaknya, aku cukup nyambung dengannya.

"Saeki-kun~ ayo pulang bareng denganku,"

"Tidak! Saeki-kun harus pulang denganku,"

"Ayolah Saeki-kun~"

Aku dan Chris menghentikan obrolan kami, ketika banyak siswi perempuan sedang berkumpul dan menghalangi jalan kami. Dari ucapan mereka sudah pasti yang membuat keramaian ini adalah si cowok dua kepribadian itu, Saeki Teru. Aku dengar-dengar Saeki cukup populer dikalangan banyak siswi, maka dari itu tak heran jika sekarang dia seperti ini. Rencananya aku dan Chris hanya ingin lewat saja, tapi sepertinya si itu tidak mengizinkannya.

"Ah, Kosaka!"

Aku melirikan mataku sejenak berusaha menanggapi panggilannya. "Ya?," balasku kemudian.

"Kau ingin pulang ya?" tanyanya kemudian. Kali ini wajahnya sangat ramah dan berbeda dengan yang tadi pagi. Benar-benar cowok berkepribadian dua.

Inginnya sih menjawab pertanyaan Saeki tadi, tapi sudah terlanjur dipotong oleh Chris duluan. "Ya, Aya-chan akan pulang bersamaku~," mendengar ucapan Chris, aku rasa Saeki sedikit aneh.

"Pulang bersamamu? Tapi dia sudah janjian pulang denganku,"

_'Apa dia bilang?'_ sepertinya bukan aku saja yang ngebatin seperti ini, dari reaksi wajah masing-masing yang mendengarnya aku rasa mereka juga sama sedang ngebatin.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_Sampai juga di penghujung acara, Bagaimana ceritanya? GeJe? Udah gak kaget, Aneh? Emang bener kali, Jayus? Yah sangat benar, Nista? Sangat tepat. Terus apa dong yang bagus? Hahaha.. Saya juga gak tau, tapi ya semoga kalian suka dan terhibur atas fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Oke, kalau ada yang mau menuliskan kolom kritik, saran, dan request silakan dikirim ke PO BOX REVIEW di bawah ini. *Maaf flame tidak dihitung ya... lagi kering nih dispenser rumah* Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya :*_


End file.
